


Trollhunters and Transformers

by InterdimensionalMonsterHero



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfic Challenge, crossover/AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero
Summary: If you guys have any questions about this please feel free to message me on FanFic.net https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10225396/SuperMegaNerd2.





	Trollhunters and Transformers

OK this is a fanfic challenge for anyone who would like to go for it, this is a crossover/au fanfic between TrollHunters and Transformers. The beginning of this fic during the episode Bittersweet Sixteen, where instead of a Vespa or a Food Magic Jim got a familiar yellow colored European Type 1 Volkswagen Beetle for his birthday; what happens after that is up to you. Now for the rules of the fic.

 

Ok the rules are  
1.Must include some challenges with Trolls and Transformers  
2\. Jim must reasonably freaked out by Bumblebee  
3\. At some point Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots have to be in Trollmarket at some point

4\. Bumblebee heads into the Darklands with Jim.

5.Lastly at some point during 3Below Aja,Krell and Vex accidently stumble upon Ironhide and join the TrollHunters

As I mention if you have any questions please feel free to contact me at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10225396/SuperMegaNerd2.


End file.
